Second Star to the Right
by Christine El-Tawil
Summary: this is the story of a Wendy's Great Grandchild Cassie. Cassie has been forced to live with her great grandmother after her mom dies, and hates the way she always talks about her mother and Fairy tales. Third chapter is up! enjoy!
1. the bus

My life is so miserable, Cassie thought to herself. She had stopped listening to her "friends" about ten minutes ago. Has my life always been this miserable? "Cassie? Hello!" "What?" Cassie asked aware they were now talking to her. Megan flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Where you even listening to me?" she asked doubtfully. Think Cassie think. Um… Abercombie… um… thirsty…coffee! "Yes," she lied, "you were going to Starbucks." "Good for you!' said Heather. "You wanna come with?" Megan and Heather were the two most popular girls at her new school. Sometimes Cassie got the feeling that the only reason they dragged her along was because she was the "Cool American" That's the biggest joke ever. Cassie has never been classified as one of the "cool kids." She was always very shy around boys and wasn't very good at speaking to strangers. "No thanks," Cassie replied, "I've got to get home!" Megan flipped her hair again. "Suit your self! See you tomorrow at school." What is with her and flipping her hair? With that they turned around and headed for the nearest Starbucks.  
  
She walked to the bus stop and checked the chart. This was something Cassie did best. In New York she grew up riding around on public transportation. She blinked away a tear. I haven't always been miserable. I was happy in New York. I wish we hadn't moved to drury old London. The bus pulled up and she stepped in and took an empty seat near the back. It started raining as the doors closed. If only I had done something to help her. I'd still be in New York with Sarah and Anna. She checked her watch and sighed. It's been two years Cassie get a hold of your self. She watched the people outside pull up their umbrellas and continue on their way. Suddenly she saw something that made her look up. A tall man with long black curly hair down to his back was waiting at the next stop. He looked like he was wearing a red raincoat that came down to his knees. When the bus stopped she saw it wasn't a raincoat, but a red velvet coat. He looked like something out of a fairy tale, but for some reason she couldn't think of witch one. As he got on the bus he caught her eye, smiled maliciously and headed to the seat behind her. As he walked by a familiar smell caught her attention. She turned to look at him and remembered who he reminded her of, Captain Hook from Peter Pan. He smiled again and nodded. She quickly turned away and tried to focus on the man whose umbrella was flying down the street. Ordinarily this would amuse her but she could feel his eyes watching her. This is silly; he hasn't done anything to me but smile… yet. Again she tried to focus on something outside when she noticed his reflection in the window. His left hand had a glove over it, but the right one didn't. Stop it Cassie. You're letting your imagination get the better of you. Just look at the seat, you've only got one more stop left. When her stop came she started to stand up when she noticed the man was doing the same thing, she froze. It's just a coincident. He may be getting off here because he lives around here. That didn't comfort her. All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Alright there Cassie?" she turned relived. The voice was feminine. " Yes, I just got dizzy or a second." "Well, come on them." Cassie followed the girl off the bus, the man, she noticed, had sat back down. "Thanks a lot um…" "Kara, I'm in your History class." Cassie looked at her trying to remember. "Oh yea! You sit in front of me, right?" the girl looked uncomfortable then replied sadly, "Yea, well see you." Cassie watched her walk slowly in the other direction. I should go after her. She could be a friend. But Cassie let her go. The story of my life.  
  
When she arrived at her Grandmother's house she gasped. I always forget how big it is. The house was a three story Victorian house. It took the place of two of the other houses put together. She walked in and put her coat on the rack and walked up the steps to the top floor. Her grandmother had given her the biggest room in the house. It was the room she shared with her two brothers when they were little. It was a blue wallpapered room with pink trimmings. It still had the three beds in it. Her favorite place in the room though was the balcony. Two French doors opened up into a good- sized balcony with a rocking chair. When it wasn't raining she loved to sit in it and read her books. Her grandmother had given her an old copy of Fairy Tales she read when she was little. There was a knock at the door. "Cassie? Are you home?" Cassie turned away from the doors and opened the door. "Hi Matilda. What's up?" "Your grandmother Wendy wants to see you." she said. "Okay… What does she want?" Cassie asked. "I dunno but she said it was important." Cassie sighed. She probably wants to tell me another story of when "she was young." "Alright, I'll be right there. She closed the door after the maid and changed out of her school uniform and into some jeans and a blouse. She headed down the stairs to her grandmother's room and knocked softly. "Grandmother Wendy?" She heard a faint voice say, "Come in dear. Come in and sit down I'll be right with you." she indicated to a chair by her bed. She had her little brother Jake on her bed next to her. "… And with one last crow he flew off into the night air back to never land." "Second star to the right and straight on till morning, right grandma?" Her grandmother laughed a throaty laugh and started to cough. "Are you okay Ma'am" he asked. She smiled and replied "Grandmother, and yes that's right." Cassie sighed very loudly and rolled her eyes. Her grandmother, still smiling, asked, "what's the matter dear?" Cassie hesitated then turned to Jake. "How old are you Jake? Ten right? Well don't you think you're a little old for fairy tales?" Her grandmother stopped smiling and turned toward her. Her brother said very quietly, "They aren't stories Cassie, Peter Pan is real! Grandma, I mean Grandmother, Wendy saw him." Cassie rolled her eyes again, "I've had enough of Peter Pan today, First there was the creepy guy on the bus, now this! I don't have time for this, I've got homework to do!" she turned to leave. Her brother quickly jumped down from the bed and grabbed her arm. "He is real! Look at this book! That's Grandmother Wendy in it! Look Cassie!" She shook him off her arm. That was the last straw! " Peter pan is not real!" she shouted, "He's just some character someone made up to fill gullible kid's minds, like yours, with lies!" she grabbed the book from him and shouted even louder. " Mom believed in that kind of stuff and look where it got her! She's DEAD!" she threw the book at the mirror and stormed out of the room followed by her brother's noisy tears. 


	2. the dream

A special thanks to everyone who R&R! Thank-you for the comments. They were helpful! Well on to the story!  
  
Cassie looked out the window of her room. (How could I do that to him? He wasn't really doing anything wrong, he was just being a kid.) She noticed that the rain had stopped; she went to the doors and opened them stepping out into the humid air that always follows after a British storm. She wiped the water of the chair and sat down.  
  
(When did I stop being a kid?) She searched the cloudy sky for a glimmer of a star. (Second star to the right indeed! It's all your fault mother! You did this to me! I wouldn't have snapped at him if you hadn't been so in love with those stories!) She started to sob quietly into her hands. (I always do this. It's not his fault he's only ten. I know he needs those stories. Then why do I do this to him? Why?) She continued to cry for several hours and eventually she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Cassie dreamt about her last birthday in New York. Her Mom had taken her to Central Park, a place they hadn't been to in years. When she got to Junior High she asked her mom to stop taking her there. According to her friends "it was only for little kids." But today she didn't care; She wanted to do something fun.  
  
They left Jake with a babysitter and went off to explore the park. "Today's your day.," her mother said. "You can choose what we do." Cassie thought about it for a second, (what do typical fourteen year olds do on their birthdays?) Suddenly she didn't care about being typical. She knew exactly what she wanted to do, ride the carousel! When she told her mother she just smiled and said "Anything you want dear."  
  
That's why she loved her mother. She never expected her to grow up. She could be herself around her. They found the one they used to ride when she was little and rode until they got dizzy. When they got off they walked around a little pond and talked about anything and everything.  
  
Suddenly Cassie announced that she was thirsty. " Do you want anything mom?" she asked. Her mom just shook her head and said she was fine. She gave Cassie money to buy a coke and sat down on a bench. Cassie headed toward the drink stand she saw earlier.  
  
As she was buying the drink she heard a faint, familiar scream. (Mom!) She started to run to her when the man caught her arm. "You didn't pay!" he accused. "Please sir my mother is in trouble…" she started but he interrupted her. "I've heard them all missy now pay up!" Cassie franticly threw the money after him leaving her coke behind.  
  
By the time she got to her mother she was dead. She'd been shot and mugged. Eventually the police came and had to drag her away from her mother.  
  
She awoke crying, wet and alone. 


	3. Can't think of one ^_^;

Disclaimer: Better Late than never! I don't own Peter Pan but I do own some of the characters!  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long. I had lots of school related things to do and haven't been on the computer for a long time. Thanks for being so patient and for the reviews.  
  
  
  
(It must have rained) Cassie thought to herself as she brushed the water droplets off her hair and clothes. She got up from the chair and went back into her room. (I should apologize to them. Just because I had one weird day doesn't mean I had any right to take it out on them.) She glanced at her clock.  
  
11:59  
  
(I'll apologize in the morning) She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth when it started to rain again. "Crud! I forgot to close the doors!" she exclaimed through a mouth full of toothpaste. She spat it out in the sink and hurried to shut the doors. When she got to them the rain stopped.  
  
Puzzled she looked up at the sky. There was no moon tonight but the stars lit up the sky just fine, not to mention all of the lights from the city.  
  
(It really is a beautiful city, when it's not raining that is.) She closed the doors, latched them shut and went back to the bathroom to wash her face. She pulled on her night clothes and climbed into bed  
  
"Good-Night Mom!" She said sadly to the photograph on her bed as she slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Don't worry Captain! We'll have Peter Pan this time. I believe this is one of your greatest plans yet…" Captain James Hook had learned to ignore Smee, his first mate years ago. Now Smee just complimented him so as not to receive any of his rage.  
  
Smee was giving Hook a shave so he would look his best for his trip to London. All he needed was Wendy, and he would have Pan too.  
  
Everyone on Never Never Land knew it was time for Peter to chose a future, except, of course, Peter himself.  
  
When the time came Hook would make sure Peter chose him. Although Peter had beaten Hook at everything for years he still wanted Peter. He took his hits willingly knowing that this time would come. Now that it had he was ready. He would stop at nothing to reach his goal.  
  
He would have Peter Pan. 


End file.
